


What She Needed

by CSI_Ryan_Wolfe



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cunnilingus, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSI_Ryan_Wolfe/pseuds/CSI_Ryan_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric was sweet, Ryan was sweeter and much more willing to give her exactly what she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Needed

Eric _was_ a nice guy. Calleigh liked him a lot, but there was something missing. And she wasn't just talking about sex. That was seriously lacking and it made her want to scream sometimes, but there was some emotional tie that was missing. She just didn't know what. She walked out to her car with a sigh, frowning when she noticed a piece of paper under her windshield wiper. She got it and opened it up.

_Dinner tonight, beautiful? Wear that knee length, strapless black dress. For my sake, no heels. You're already taller than me. :)_

Calleigh smiled, pulling out her phone. This is what she was lacking. She knew the hand-writing. It must certainly did not come from Eric. She hit speed dial number three and waited.

"Wolfe," came Ryan's tired voice. He yawned. In the background, she could hear the wind. He had the window down.

"What time and where?" she asked, looking over the note.

"Hm--oh! Nine at the new restaurant that just opened up. I made reservations."

Calleigh got in her car. "Now what if I had said no?"

"Guess I'd be eating alone."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "See you at nine, Ryan."

"See ya."

Calleigh closed the phone and started up her car. Maybe she could convince him to let her drive his truck...

☆°☆°☆

Ryan hadn't specifically said which knee length strapless black dress, but she could guess which one he was suggesting. The front was knee length, the back reaching the top of her calves. A slim silver belt around her waist contrasted beautifully against the dress. She dug around her closet for a pair of flats she knew she owned.

Eric let out a low whistle. "You look beautiful, " he said, leaning against the door frame. "Where are going?"

"Dinner. The new restaurant that opened, " she said as she pulled on her shoes.

"With who? I hear the place is expensive."

"So did I, which why I didn't say no. Ryan made reservations. "

Eric frowned. "Why Wolfe, Calleigh?"

She sighed and stood, going over to her vanity, picking up a hair tie. "Because he listened. Even Horatio offered to take me, but I turned him down. I've been talking about it for a week, Eric. You haven't paid me a bit of mind."

She put her long blonde hair into a messy bun. She grabbed her wallet and her phone, patting his chest. "Eric, I know you love me. You're incredibly sweet. But you're not listening to my wants and needs. And I'm not glass. I can be manhandled every once in awhile."

With that, she left, picking up her keys. She sighed softly. She hated breaking Eric's heart. She knew he meant well, but Eric was not what she needed.

☆°☆°☆

Calleigh pulled up in the parking lot around 8:40. When she got out, she noticed Ryan walking towards building. She quietly caught up, slipping her arm around his. He jumped,  but he smiled when he looked up at her.

"Wow, " he said in utter amazement.  "You look absolutely stunning," he said, barely above a whisper.

Ryan wore a plain white dress shirt, black tie, dark jeans and a black blazer. His usual messy spikes were tamed and combed to the front.

"Thank you. You actually combed your hair," she chuckled, playing with the sleeve of his blazer.

Ryan chuckled. "I couldn't look a mess while standing next to the most beautiful woman ever." He lead her to the line. "I give you points for knowing which dress I was talking about."

"Heels would have looked great with this dress though," she teased. "No offense but how did you get the money for this place? You haven't been gambling again?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and held up a hand. "The money's clean. I worked some overtime. H paid me to do his paperwork." He closed his eyes and groaned. "God that was a lot of paperwork."

They waited in line for twenty minutes before they were finally seated.They were seated in the far corner of the restaurant. The walls were painted a deep, beautiful burgundy, with gold trimming and silver designs within the wall. The bright gold and silver contrasted beautifully against the dark walls. Calleigh was very happy to be here. Ryan pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and picked up a menu that was already sitting at the mahogany table. Ryan sat down across from her. The food was ridiculously high, but a look around showed that it was worth the high price. You get a nice portion of food on the plate and it looked good. Calleigh hummed.

"What's the ceiling?" she asked, crossing get legs.

Ryan scratched his jaw. "$120," he said, looking up.

Calleigh looked over her menu. "Horatio paid you $120 to fill out papers?"

"It's a lot harder than it looks. There were papers from three cases ago. I had to go pull case files to fill them out. It's very understandable why he never does it. It's tedious work." He chuckled softly. "But there were some notable doodles on the side of a few that he'd done."

"Like what?" Calleigh asked curiously.

Ryan took out his phone. "Let's just say he's a master in male anatomy." He turned his phone around to show Calleigh his find.

She nearly snorted. "Oh my God, those look realistic--oh my God, those are really bad dick jokes."

The two giggled quietly. She took his phone, which he didn't make a fuss about. "You look through my photos later," he hummed, pointing behind her. "Here comes our waiter."

Calleigh reluctantly locked his phone and set it underneath her phone. She ordered a chicken pasta, Ryan leaning more towards meat. The restaurant had deer meat and he had to jump on the chance. Calleigh giggled quietly after they ordered. She went back to his phone.

"What's your passcode?" she asked.

"Two-six-one-five."

"What's it mean?" She typed it in.

He tilted his head. "My nephew was born that day. Go to the 'Jason' album."

In said album were picture of a little baby boy with green eyes. There were over two hundred pictures in the album. A lot of them were just of the baby, some of Ryan holding the baby and playing with him. It was really cute. She smiled. She would like to meet this playful looking baby boy. She locked his phone to hand it back, but Ryan shook his head.

"No, you keep it. I know you're curious," he said simply, leaning back, eyes darting over her.

Calleigh put it with her phone and wallet. Ryan leaned forward as wine was brought to them. Calleigh sipped hers while Ryan left his mostly untouched. Wine wasn't really his thing. For as much as he was paying, he was most certainly drinking it. Their plates were brought out soon after. The two ate in silence. Calleigh offered a bite of her pasta to Ryan, who gladly leaned over for the bite. She reached over into his plate for one of his potatoes, smiling.

Ryan swallowed what was in his mouth, taking a sip from his glass of wine. He leaned forward slightly, licking his lips. "Calleigh Duquesne, can I take you back to my place?" he asked her, voice dropping and octave.

Calleigh shivered, looking down at her food. Was Ryan offering sex now? Because, if she were honest with herself, she needed a few good rounds of sex. She took one more bite before she nodded. "Please," she murmured.

Ryan leaned back in his chair and nodded. Their waiter passed by and he caught his attention. "Can I get the bill, please?" he looked at their unfinished plates. "And to go plates?"

The waiter nodded and was off again. They finished their glasses of wine, waiting. Ryan sat up a little straighter. "Why'd you agree to dinner with me, Calleigh? I heard H asked you to dinner here."

"Well, I turned him down hoping Eric would take me, but...." She shrugged. "He just wasn't listening."

Ryan leaned forward, lacing his fingers together on top of the table. "I'm listening, Calleigh."

The blonde smiled. "I know, Ryan. You're always listening."

Ryan reached under the table, fingers brushing against her leg. "Panties," he murmured softly, just loud enough for only her to hear. "Hand them over."

Calleigh complied easily, the brunette's voice dropping an octave or two. Without drawing attention to herself, she got them down and off, balling them up and putting them in Ryan's hand.The waiter came back with the bill and plates. Calleigh put their leftover food in the plates while Ryan paid. Afterwards, Ryan left a tip, pocketing Calleigh's underwear. Calleigh led the way out. Outside, the brunette reached for his phone and keys.

"I need to call in a favor." He pocketed his keys. "Hand me your keys, gorgeous," he hummed, walking to Calleigh's car, the blonde right behind him. Ryan opened the back door, sliding all the way in.

Calleigh bit her lip before climbing right on in with him, closing the door. Luckily for her, her windows were tinted. No one would be able to see in. Ryan was on the phone with Horatio with his favor. In the background, water was running.

"After your shower, can you take Calleigh's car home?"

There a pause. "Yeah. I'll get it. That's all you need?"

"That's be it. Thank you, H. Keys are underneath the passenger seat," Ryan said, pushing her keys underneath said seat. He hung up and sat up so he was leaning against the other door. He was about to get out when Calleigh decided otherwise. She sat the food in the front seat.

Calleigh's head dipped down, mouth pressing at his crotch. Ryan let out a soft gasp, freezing momentarily before he relaxed. She mouthed lazily at his clothed length. He never expected this type of behaviour from the ballistics expert, which was part of the appeal to this situation. Calleigh was a strict by the rules, obey the law type person. She was doing anything but. Ryan was starting to harden in his jeans under her teasing mouth. With a nice wet spot on his jeans, she worked open his belt and jeans, untucking his shirt. She shamelessly dipped her hand into his boxers, wrapping her hand firmly around his semi hard cock, giving him a few pumps.

Ryan's chuckle was mixed with a moan. "You're very straight forward."

He could feel Calleigh's smile as she mouthed at his now free cock. "We wouldn't get very far if I weren't."

Calleigh didn't let him get another word in, taking him partially into her mouth. It was a shame it was dark. He would have loved to see what she looked like with his cock in her mouth. He felt her tongue dance around and press firmly against the large vein underneath, lightly dragging her teeth on an upward pull. Her teasing was effective. He was fully hard and twitching. He panted lightly as she went back down on him, taking in a little over half of him. Ryan was well aware of her ability to take him in fully (previous casual hook-ups, but then she started getting involved with Delko, so he backed off). She was just teasing him more.

"Calleigh, Calleigh--oh my God," he moaned, reaching for her hair.

"You can take it down if you want," she said once she pulled off again, letting his cock lie against his belly. She dragged her tongue from base to tip. "If you can," she added.

Ryan could practically _hear_ the smirk. "If I can--" Once he realized what she meant, he quickly maneuvered and untangled her hair from the hair tie, letting it slip around his wrist, just as she found that oh-so sensitive spot on the underside of his cock. She sucked and tongued mercilessly at the area, Ryan's hips jerking up instantly. She countered the movement by moving with him. "Cal, please!"

Calleigh giggled and sat up, grabbing the plates from the from before she wormed her way out of the door she came in. "Come on, Ryan. Take me home." She winked before she closed the door. Not only had she teased the fuck out of Ryan, she got his keys back. She twirled them around her finger as she strutted over to Ryan's truck, climbing in the driver's seat.

Ryan continued to lay in the back seat, panting. He covered his face and laughed. It seemed she had been planning too. He put himself back in his boxers, closing himself back in. He'd completely untucked his shirt and shrugged out of his blazer, as he was now feeling hot (and bothered). He got out and closed the door, reaching in his pockets for his keys, frowning when he realized they weren't there. He shook his head and smiled. God, she was wild. He jog over to his truck and climbed in the passenger side.

"You're dirty, you know?" he said.

Calleigh brushed her hair back out of her face, starting up the truck. "No, I'm not. I just....get what I want."

Ryan buckled up as she pulled out of the space with ease. "And what is it that you want?"

"Whatever people say I can't have."

Ryan grinned, reaching over to drag calloused fingertips over her soft thighs. He squeezed gently, sliding his hand underneath her dress. He kept his hand there as she drove. He turned the radio down and leaned back.

"Can I drive your truck more often?" Calleigh asked as she sped through a yellow light and just barely passed the second yellow light. From there on, it was open road, which she sped through. She rolled the window down.

Ryan moved his hand up, fingers dipping into her wetness. She stiffened, legs spreading a little wider.

"God, Ryan. I know what your fingers can do." She threw a side glance at Ryan, who grinned and slid his hand back down a bit. She let out a breath. They were almost there. His fingers disappeared from her thigh and she relaxed. He got the message.

Doesn't mean he liked it though. She expected a full assault as soon as they were in his house. Calleigh, fully relaxed, pulled up in Ryan's driveway, switched off. Neither wasted anytime getting out, both riled up, hot and bothered. She handed Ryan his keys; it only took him seconds to find his house key in the mass of keys he had. He went in first, sitting his keys on a table by the door. He waited for the door to close behind him. He turned and pressed her against the door, hand dropping down to disappear underneath her dress. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders. Ryan kissed her breathless. He kissed along her jawline, up to her ear.

"You're such a tease," he murmured low in her ear, stroking his fingers along her womanhood. "I'll show you. I can tease right back."

Calleigh couldn't help the moan that slipped from her lips. His mouth was on her neck, mouthing, sucking, nipping, dragging more desperate sounds from the ballistics expert. Ryan's fingers threaten to push into her entrance. He would barely push the tip of his index finger in before he'd drag it back through her folds. It was a continuous cycle that he repeated until she was on the verge of ripping through his shirt from gripping it so tight. She was on edge. God, and if Ryan just said 'come' in just that right tone, she would, right then, right there. His hands slid to her thighs, gripped her tightly and lifted her around his waist. She toed off her shoes, holding on to him tightly. He carried her up to his bedroom, pausing as she pulled his hair, kissing him. He continued to up, kicking open the door. He dropped her on the bed.

“Spread ‘em, beautiful,” he said, patting the inside of her right thigh.

She smirked lightly. “Now who’s straightforward?”

“Hey, we wouldn’t get anywhere if I weren’t now, would we?”

Calleigh rolled her eyes. “Shut up and help me get my dress off.”

Ryan laughed, straddling the blonde. He pulled down the zip on the side. He rocked back on to his heels in order for Calleigh to shift to get it over her head. She tossed it aside and reached to grab a handful of Ryan’s gelled hair, the brunette gasping and moaning softly, eyes falling closed briefly. Calleigh pulled his tie loose, tossing it on the floor somewhere. She unbuttoned his shirt, grip tightening on his hair every so often. When the last button was open, she pulled his head back, exposing his throat. Ryan let out a sexy growl, hips rutting up against air. Calleigh let her tongue poke out, letting go of his hair briefly in order to drag her tongue from the waistband of his jeans, up his muscled stomach,up the center of his chest. Ryan knew exactly where she was headed. Right underneath his jawline--her favorite place to leave a dark hickey. He couldn’t do anything to stop her from making one. Try and pulling away only got his hair pulled, which made his cock throb.

It was Calleigh’s turn to straddle her partner. Ryan worked to get her strapless bra off, scraping it to the side. He’d wrap his arms around her, but he was keeping himself propped up. Calleigh pressed her womanhood against the bulge in his pants. She sucked on the area beneath his jawline, letting his hair go in order to wrap her arms around his neck to keep herself balanced as she ground down against him.

Their soft moans echoed through his bedroom. Ryan knew Calleigh could easily get herself off like this when she was allowed her way, but he wasn’t going to let that happen. He promised to tease and that was exactly what he was going to do. He was sure there was going to be a dark mark on his neck that he probably shouldn’t even think of hiding tomorrow morning while getting ready for work. He pushed himself forward so he could pin Calleigh on her back.

“You’re such a leech, Calleigh,” he said as he prodded one of soon to be battle scars.

Calleigh giggled and reached for his jeans, dragging her fingers over the wet spot. “I may or may not have gotten your favorite pair of jeans wet.”

“They’ll dry, but you. You’ll be dripping for a while,” he said, mouthing his way down to her womanhood.

Calleigh shivered, heat pooling between her legs, growing wetter from his words as if to prove his statement true. He avoided her where she needed him most, opting for kissing down the inside of her left thigh, where he sucked. She reached down to tangle fingers in his hair, but he avoided her hand. He pushed himself up, grinning.

“Keep your legs spread for me, princess. I'll be right back, and don't you _dare_ touch yourself.”

Ryan slid off the bed, winking at the woman. He went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Calleigh heard water running. She covered her face and laughed softly at herself. Damn, she was a hot mess right now. She was wetter than Niagara Falls with the itching need to touch herself. She was panting, and Ryan hadn't even given her what she wanted yet. Her womanhood throbbed, begging to be touched and played with. She was reduced to nothing but pure lust.

The water turned off. There was some shuffling before Ryan came out. He'd washed his hair and shed the rest of his clothes. The brunette didn't hesitate slide across the bed, going straight for her womanhood. His tongue slid smoothly through her wet folds. Once again, she reached down to tangle fingers in his damp hair, and he let her this time. He payed her womanhood attention briefly before he moved to her right thigh. He sucked more marks into her thigh, even leaving a harsh bite mark that made her gasp and shout out in pain that stung momentarily. He kissed it.

“Goddammit, Ryan!” she moaned. “Please, please, _please_ stop teasing me.”

Ryan smirked proceeded to tease her even further. He went back down on her. He took his time, tongue dragging out moans and mewls from the ballistics expert. He kept her legs spread. She rutted up against his face, holding his head down. Goddammit, sometimes she hated how riled up he could get her.

The brunette accepted defeat in trying to control the actions. He let her face - fuck him until she came. His hair was pulled hard, and Ryan growled, ‘cleaning up’ the mess he reduced Calleigh to. When she let him go, he sat up and wiped his mouth.

“Satisfied?” he tease, running his fingers down her stomach, feeling muscles twitch.

Calleigh covered her face, glaring at him. “Am I ever satisfied with you?”

Ryan pouted. “I'm hurt, Miss. Duquesne.”

Calleigh pushed herself up on shaking arms. Ryan sat down so the blonde could straddle him. He wrapped his arms around her. She rubbed herself against Ryan's throbbing erection, the man groaning out softly.

“More,” she whispered in his ear. “Need you to fuck me.”

“You're a greedy woman.”

“I've got no shame in admitting I'm horny. Gimme."

Ryan smirked and leaned back propping himself up on his arms. Calleigh gave him a look, reaching into the nightstand. She fumbled through it until she found a condom. She opened up the packet, rolling it onto his cock. She was ready to ride him, but he caught her off guard. He grabbed the back of her thighs and flipped her onto her back.

“Ryan!” she squealed, reaching for his shoulders.

The brunette laughed, rubbing the inside of her thighs. “You seemed desperate. I thought I’d move things a little faster. You’re gonna be sore in the morning  when I’m done with you, Cal.”

She didn’t argue with him, just spread her legs wider for him. He pressed in, nice and easy, letting her adjust to and feel every inch of him. Calleigh shuddered around him, hips rolling as he slid in. He let out a soft breath once he was buried fully inside her wet heat. He nails raked lightly up and down his back, squeezing his shoulder. Ryan rocked into her, pulling out a little more each time. She let out little mewls and moans each time he went a little deeper.

Little cues told him what she wanted. Nails digging hard into his back (like she was now) told him harder. Hands sliding down his front, she was close, gently. His whole torso pulled down flush against her, that was the spot; like that. Her hands slid down his chest, Ryan complied. Once he slowed down, she pulled him flush against him, dragging her nails up from his lower back to his shoulders. He shuddered and arched into her fingers.

Calleigh chanted his name over and over, sliding her hand up to tangle her fingers in his sweat damp hair at the base of his neck. She wrapped her arms around Ryan, holding onto him for dear life as Ryan drove into her. She was clawing at his back, the brunette groaning at the sting. He took her arms and pinned them down above her head.

“Ryan! Ryan, Ryan, Ryan!” she cried out as she came for the second time that night, completely untouched.

Ryan groaned. He’d been on edge since Calleigh’s tease of a blowjob in the backseat of her , car. Calleigh panted harshly underneath him, tanned, flawless skin flushed red. She gave him a nod. Oh, she was good for a bit. She pushed on Ryan’s chest, sitting up. He hadn’t came yet.

“Hah, Calleigh!” he moaned as she rolled the condom off with one hand, stroking him with the other. He thrust into her hand, head falling back as she brought him to a hard orgasm. He shuddered hard and laid back on the bed.

Calleigh settled down on top of Ryan, taking in a shuddering breath in. She closed her eyes as strong arms wrapped round her. “Satisfied?” Ryan asked softly, rubbing her back.

“Not quite,” she yawned. “Bath, bed, food in the morning. Then I’ll be satisfied.”

Ryan laughed softly, rolling over so they were on their sides. “Bath now or later?”

“Now.”

“Alright, beautiful. I’ll get you a bath going. I’ll get the sheets switched out with clean ones.” He mused her hair, rolling out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and started up the bath for Calleigh.

Calleigh hummed softly. Ryan was a lot sweeter than people give him credit for. She listened to him yawn as he turned on the shower. Things clinked around. She turned her head to look in the mirror across from the bed. Her long form was stretched out, battle worn. Ryan left his mark on her.There were blotches of red on her hips and thighs she couldn’t make out in the mirror, but a personal examination and the gentle throbbing told her they were finger marks. The bite mark on the inside of her thigh was starting to bruise already. She’d get him back later for that once they’re settled in his bed together. Ryan came out of the bathroom, adorning his own battle scars. Calleigh just may cut her nails. He was decently scratched up with shallow cuts. She didn’t have to see his back to see how the scratches curved down his shoulders and around his shoulder blades, coming to a stop on his middle. The hickey would be impossible to miss. He smiled at her as he approached the bed. He scooped her into his arms. His biceps held crescent shape dips. She marked him pretty well. He carried her to the bathroom, sitting her down underneath the warm spray of water.

“I’ll be back,” he hummed, going back into the bedroom to change the sheets.

Calleigh smiled. She didn’t even mention to change the sheets. Considerate, she supposed. She leaned back against the tub and let the water wash over her. She relaxed and closed her eyes, only opening them when she heard a loud thump and Ryan curse. She picked up the washcloth he left behind for her. She bathed quietly she waited for Ryan. He came in and she stood. He got in behind her.

“What was the thud?” she asked, rinsing.

“Me causing myself excruciating pain. I hit my knee on the bed frame.” He took the washcloth to wash her back. She turned around to dip her head underneath the water. Ryan nudged her back against the wall so he could get underneath the water. He stepped back, shaking his head and wiping water out of his face. He bathed while she lazily washed her hair.

Calleigh was tired. She swayed, Ryan reaching out to steady her. He rinsed off, helping her rinse her hair out. Once they were rinsed, he sat her down in the tub, turned the shower off, and plugged the tub. He ran the water in the tub, settling behind Calleigh to let her lay against him. He stroked gently over her shoulders, down her chest and stomach, to her thighs and back up, humming softly.

“Thank you, Ryan,” she yawned. “You’re sweet. I didn’t even ask you to clean the sheets, but you did it anyways.”

Ryan kissed the back of her neck, tightening his arms around her. Calleigh relaxed against him, letting him support her completely. She closed her eyes, dozing off with her head resting on his shoulder. Ryan would take care of her from her on.

☆°☆°☆

“I'm not sticking my hand in that toilet,” Eric said, flashlight shining down in the shitty (literally!) toilet water. “Drink up, Wolfe.”

Horatio approached the stall the two were arguing at. “Mr. Wolfe,” he said, pulling down the collar of his shirt.

Ryan shrugged off his blazer to roll up his sleeve. “Yeah, I know,” he whined.

Horatio also grabbed his arm. “Really?”

“Yeeaah. Fiesty blonde. They hurt. Please don't poke and probe at them.”

The ginger raised his eyebrow. “Make Up works.”

“Oh no, he had it on, thanks to Calleigh,” Eric said. “He sweat it off.”

“Yeah, I'll try to convince her to leave them lower,” Ryan quipped, efficiently shutting Eric up and making Horatio rub his temples. Ryan threw the glove at Eric. “Go fishing.” He stood up and walked out of the bathroom, Horatio right behind him.

He headed out to his Hummer. Calleigh walking towards him. He winked as he passed her. She giggled. Horatio approached her. “Find what you needed?” he asked her casually.

“Yes, sir, I believe I did.” She smiled as Ryan climbed in his Hummer and pull off.

“Him? Really?” Eric shook his head.

Calleigh walked off, humming, though her all confident strut was hinder with just a very slight limp. Eric shook his head, holding up the gun from the toilet.

“This is shit,” he said.

“You should have provided her what she needed, Eric, or you wouldn’t have had to reach into the toilet, from my understanding,” said Horatio, walking away with his hand on his hip in his signature fashion.


End file.
